Perserverance
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Trzecia i ostatnia część historii o Deedlit i Pyrotessie. Uwaga, zawiera sceny yuri.
1. Chapter 1

- Jak ty się nazywasz ? – spytała Pyrotessa, patrząc na siedzącą naprzeciw niej milczącą, złotowłosą elfkę. Minął dzień ich wędrówki.

- Deedlit – po raz pierwszy od wyruszenia wydała z siebie słowo, wypowiadając własne imię.

- Deedlit – ciemnoskóra powtórzyła jakby smakowała nową potrawę – Deedlit – powtórzyła – Bardzo ładne imię.

Lica jasnowłosej pokraśniały.

- Musisz być młoda. Ile masz lat ?

- Sto pięćdziesiąt.

- Jesteś ode mnie młodsza o jakieś sto lat.

Spojrzała na nią uważniej. Deedlit pozbyła się metalowego napierśnika, który ciążył jej w drodze i miała na sobie jedynie zieloną szatę, sięgającą ud. Oparta o drzewo, odpoczywająca miał w sobie spokojne, elfie piękno.

- No – powiedziała Pyrotessa, wstając – Czas ruszać, księżniczko.


	2. Chapter 2

Deszcz padał cały czas. Elfki siedziały w ruinach zapomnianej przez czas warowni, którą dawno pochłonęła puszcza. Szczątki murów pokrywał gęsty płaszcz zieleni ale w resztkach zabudowań dwie kobiety znalazły schronienie.

- Ciągle pada – Pyrotessa dorzuciła do ognia, który ogrzewał je – Mogłoby w końcu przestać bo zgłodniałam. Jak tylko skończy, pójdę coś upolować. Masz jakieś życzenia, księżniczko ?

Choć w głosie pobrzmiewała troska, Deedlit, od kilku dni nazywana przez Pyrotessę „księżniczką" odbierała to jako ironię. To Pyrotessa wybierała drogę, zdobywała pożywienie, rozpalała magią ogień. Ona zaś, wciąż oszołomiona tym co się wydarzyło, nie była zdolna do żadnej aktywności. Postanowiła z tym skończyć.

- Ja coś upoluję – powiedziała, a w jej do tej pory niepewnym głosie zabrzmiało zdecydowanie – Proszę, poczekaj chwilę.

To mówiąc wyszła i znikła wśród zieleni i strug deszczu.

„Jak ona chce polować w taką pogodę ?" – pomyślała zaskoczona tym Pyrotessa. Jej zaskoczenie było jednak znacznie większe, gdy po niedługim czasie Deedlit wróciła, niosąc złapanego zająca. Przemoczona do suchej nitki, ale zadowolona, usiadła przy ognisku.

- Moje gratulacje, księżniczko – Pyrotessa sięgnęła po zająca i zaczęła go oprawiać. Dostrzegła, że Deedlit drży.

- Zdejmij te łachy i wysusz się, bo się przeziębisz.

Deedlit wstała i zsunęła z siebie szatę. Pyrotessa przez ułamek sekundy podziwiała jej pięknie ukształtowane ciało, które zaraz troskliwie owinęła płaszczem. Jednak to co przed chwilą zobaczyła, powracało raz za razem.


	3. Chapter 3

Płomyk ogniska powoli dogasał. Deedlit i Pyrotessa leżały obok siebie na posłaniu z miękkiej trawy. Zbliżał się wieczór zaś powietrze było ciężkie i przesycone wilgocią po całodziennym deszczu.

- Księżniczko – Pyrotessa, mając wzrok utkwiony w niebo, odezwała się do leżącej obok niej złotowłosej elfki – Zimno ci ?

- Nie – odpowiedziała tamta. Pyrotessa słyszała jednak, że trzęsie się z zimna. Widać jeszcze nie wyschła po złapaniu tamtego zająca. Przysunęła się do niej.

- Jeśli jest ci zimno, przytul się do mnie, ogrzeję cię.

Deedlit, początkowo zaskoczona propozycją, zwróciła się ku niej i objąwszy ją rękami, wtuliła się w jej ciemne ciało. Czuła jego ciepło i ogarnęło ją poczucie bezpieczeństwa, tak jak gdyby była w ramionach matki. Pyrotessa zaczęła delikatnie gładzić jej ciało. Pieszczota sprawiła, że przeszedł przez nią dreszcz, lecz po chwili i jej dłoń znalazła się na udzie kobiety o migdałowej cerze.

Kolano Pyrotessy wsunęło się pomiędzy nogi Deedlit i zaczęło się poruszać, wywołując cichy jęk tamtej. Ich twarze zbliżyły się do siebie by to zetknięcie zwieńczyć, długim, namiętnym pocałunkiem.

Dłoń Pyrotessy wniknęła pod szatę wysokiej elfki, masując jej piersi. Rozpięła swą szatę i uwolniła własne, pozwalając Deedlit dotykać je i pieścić.

- Powiedz, jeśli mam przestać – szepnęła.

W odpowiedzi Deedlit zamknęła swe usta na jej lewym sutku, drażniąc go językiem. Pyrotessa wydała z siebie przeciągły jęk i przycisnęła Deedlit do siebie.

Po chwili obie elfki leżały na trawie, gładząc dłońmi swe twarze, jakby były one najdelikatniejszymi rzeczami na świecie. Dla każdej z nich ta chwila miała w sobie coś magicznego.

Deedlit masowała pośladki białowłosej, podczas gdy dłoń Pyrotessy wsunęła się pomiędzy nogi jej partnerki, wywołując swymi ruchami reakcję w postaci coraz szybszego oddechu tamtej. Wysoka elfka uczyniła to samo, pieszcząc palcami łono swej kochanki o hebanowej cerze. Ich usta ponownie złączyły się w pocałunku.

Ognisko niemal już całkowicie zgasło i okolicę spowił gęstniejący mrok.

- Pyrotesso...proszę, bądź dziś ze mną - Deedlit po raz pierwszy zwróciła się do ciemnoskórej elfki po imieniu.

- Oczywiście...Deedlit – powiedziała, pierwszy raz nie nazywając jej „księżniczką" po czym wstała i zdjęła z siebie wszystko. Deedlit uczyniła to samo, przez chwilę tylko walcząc z resztką nieśmiałości. Nie mogła powstrzymać uczucia lekkiego skrępowania, gdy Pyrotessa podziwiała jej kształtne ciało, otulone jasnym welonem długich włosów. Sama jednak podniosła wzrok ku niej, znajdując przyjemność w podziwianiu pełnych piersi i zgrabnych nóg, których barwa sprawiała że mogły się wydawać idealnie wykonaną rzeźbą z hebanu.

Pyrotessa delikatnie posadziła Deedlit za ziemi, patrząc na nią wzrokiem pełnym miłości. Jasnowłosa rozchyliła swe uda gdy Pyrotessa wsunęła pomiędzy nie głowę.

Czuła jak pod dotykiem jej języka ciało wysokiej elfki drży i powoli, krok po kroku zbliża się do tej chwili. Pracowała coraz szybciej, w miarę jak coraz głośniejsze stawały się westchnienia Deedlit a oddech jej przyspieszał. Długie palce tamtej błądziły pomiędzy jej śnieżnobiałymi włosami by w końcu przycisnąć do siebie jej twarz, dokładnie w chwili gdy osiągnęła ekstazę.

Ciemnoskóra podniosła się, widząc pełną wdzięczności twarz Deedlit. Ta objęła ją zachłannie i zasypała jej twarz pocałunkami. Nagie i zmęczone, lecz szczęśliwe legły obok siebie na mokrej trawie.

- Pocałuj mnie, jeszcze jeden raz – powiedziała Pyrotessa, a gdy ich usta złączyły się w jedno zaś języki szukały siebie, pomyślała, że oto tym pocałunkiem żegna swoje dawne życie, Marmo, Ashrama, wojnę, wszystko. Teraz wiedziała, że jej jedynym celem było opiekować się i chronić tą, w ramionach której odnalazła swa prawdziwą miłość.


End file.
